1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation system for vehicles and, more particularly, to a navigation system for a vehicle, a data server, a traveling route establishing method and an information providing method to be carried out with the navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, on-vehicle navigation devices have been widely in use to guide a vehicle along a traveling route in accordance with an operational input made by a user. Attempts have been heretofore been made to realize the on-vehicle navigation device through the use of GPS (Global Positioning System) that provides the current position of the vehicle whereby when a destination and routed spots are input by the user, the on-vehicle navigation device operates to establish an optimum traveling route starting from the current position of the vehicle and the destination via the routed spots to allow the vehicle to properly be guided with a desired map being displayed over a display unit.
With the on-vehicle navigation device set forth above, it has been a usual practice for the user to input the destination and routed spots in various ways, such as a first way of retrieving the destination and routed spots while scrolling a map provided over the display unit and designating the destination and routed spots on the map, and a second way of causing a list of names of principal points to be displayed over the display unit to allow a desired destination and routed spots to be selected from the list.